


Descent

by orphan_account



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Once-ler just keeps biggering, but the Lorax can't get rid of his feelings for the man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descent

**Author's Note:**

> A literate, "reads-like-a-fanfiction" RP by Theresa and Kitty.

The Once-ler grinned as he stood in front of his brand new factory, this was it, he'd been working so hard for this day. He took a deep breath and stepped inside, everything was huge, just the way he wanted it, and he made his way to his office, taking in the smell of fresh paint that still lingered. He strode over to his desk, running a gloved hand over it as he stepped around to his large chair, which he promptly plopped down in. Oh, he was going start loving his life.

The Lorax's heart plummeted in dismay as the Once-ler strode into the factory. He sighed, shaking his head, and followed behind the man silently. He wanted the Once-ler to be happy, but he had only bad feelings in his stomach about the new factory: Every day, the man seemed to grow more careless and selfish...and more powerful. What was to stop him now from wiping out the entire truffula ecosystem, besides the Lorax? “Hey, Beanpole,” he called out to the man from the doorway of the intimidatingly large office. 

The Once-ler glanced up from admiring his polished desk, his eyes widening in surprise when he saw the Lorax, however, he grinned, standing up and walking over to him. “Hey, Moustache!” He laughed, placing his hands on his hips. “So what do you think of my factory? Pretty amazing, right?”

“It's something alright,” the Lorax muttered, shaking his head. “Look, Beanpole. I...I don't think this is such a great idea. That is—” he held up his hands before the Once-ler could protest, “—don't get me wrong. I want you to be happy as much as the next guy, and if this makes you happy then so be it. But you're not taking care of the forest, Beanpole! There's a delicate balance to things, and you're disrupting it! You need to take responsibility and start beginning to restore what you've taken away—and I don't just mean planting another tree for every one you cut (not that you even do that,) but making certain that your new factory won't be harming the animals in any way. Beanpole, if I find out that this place is worsening the condition of my forest, believe me, I'm going to be very angry. So watch your back.” He crossed his arms firmly.

The Once-ler shook his head, kneeling down to the Lorax's eye level. “Don't worry, I've got it all under control,” he assured, giving the forest guardian a reassuring smile. “I don't plan on hurting the animals, Lorax, that's the last thing I want to do.”

“Good. I'm glad to hear it.” the Lorax raised an eyebrow, then sighed. “Listen, kid. Don't think I won't be checking up on you, alright? I'll be back if you start straying, you can count on that.” He nodded and turned away, striding out of the room.  
The Lorax didn't return until a month later, when the Once-ler heard a small fist banging at his door. “Beanpole!! Open up! I want a word with you!”

The Once-ler sighed, he should have known the Lorax would come see him. It wasn't his fault that he'd been polluting the forest, his factory couldn't run without shooting smog into the sky. And he'd only been dumping a little bit of schlop into the river, it wasn't enough to actually hurt anything. He slowly made his way over to the door, opening it and smiling down at the Lorax. “Hey, Moustache,” he greeted, his voice wavering slightly, knowing he was about to get a talking to.

“Beanpole, I thought we talked about this,” the Lorax frowned, disappointment in his voice. “You're messing up the animals' home. Maybe it hasn't hurt anything too severely yet, but it will, you wait and see if it doesn't. You need to either shut down the factory or find a way to curb the pollution.” he crossed his arms. “This isn't your forest, Beanpole. It's ours.”

“Alright, alright, Moustache,” the Once-ler sighed. “I'll see what I can do about it.” Really he just wanted the Lorax to leave him alone. He was happy now, couldn't the Lorax see that? So what if he was polluting the forest a bit, his factory needed the smog and schlop to run, it wasn't like he'd actually caused any real damage.

The Lorax frowned. “See that you do.” He replied, shaking his head disapprovingly as he walked out of the office.  
When the Lorax attempted to return a few weeks later, however, the Once-ler's mother was acting as his secretary, and she refused to let him in, and every time he tried to see the Once-ler in the subsequent weeks, he was turned away. Finally, he'd had enough of trying to get through the Once-ler's family, and he simply climbed his way up to the balcony of the office. “Beanpole, are you in here? You're in big trouble!” he called.

The Once-ler's eyes went wide as he heard the familiar voice and he turned to look at his balcony, only confirming his suspicions. He stood, striding over to the balcony. “Hey there, Lorax,” his voice was confident, though he knew that the Lorax wasn't happy. So maybe he had been dumping more schlop and billowing more smog, maybe he had caused irreversible damage to the river and air, maybe he hadn't been planting any trees to make up for the ones he chopped down, but so what? He was finally loving his life.

“Beanpole,” the Lorax's moustache quivered with anger as he drew himself up to his full two feet of height. “What are you doing?! I thought we had an agreement!” he found himself growing even more enraged at the Once-ler's casual demeanor. “What's wrong with you?!? The animals are sick, and the trees are getting more and more scarce! Don't you care?”

“Of course I care!” the Once-ler exclaimed. Did he really though? Maybe he had at first, but it sure didn't seem like it now. “I... I care,” he repeated as if trying to convince himself rather than the Lorax.

The Lorax shook his head, looking more sad now than angry. “Do you, Beanpole?” he asked quietly, his shoulders slumping and his hands hanging listlessly at his sides. “Then prove it. I'll give you one more chance—really, I shouldn't even give you that. But I'll be back in a month, and after that, if nothing's changed, you're on your own, understand?” It hurt the Lorax to say those words—he loved the Once-ler, and cared about him dearly. But the Once-ler's reckless attitude hurt him—and more importantly, the forest—a lot more.

The Once-ler sighed, maybe he could turn everything around in a month, he supposed it was possible. He nodded. “Okay,” he whispered, glancing away. He honestly wasn't sure if he could fix anything, he certainly couldn't stop making Thneeds, he couldn't sacrifice his own happiness for a few trees.

True to his word, the Lorax showed up on the Once-ler's balcony again exactly one month later. Outside, the once-beautiful forest had become a deserted wasteland, devoid of any life. The Once-ler didn't realize it yet, but the last tree had already fallen, and with it, his empire. The Lorax padded softly into his office, looking defeated. “Thought you were gonna turn things around, Beanpole,” he mumbled, not looking up at the man. “Thought you said you cared.”

The Once-ler didn't move from his chair, his hands folded neatly on top of his desk, a cigar sticking out of his mouth. “You know what, Lorax?” he began, plucking the cigar from his lips and putting it out in a solid gold ashtray. “I'm happy. Happier than I've ever been.” He blew out a long stream of smoke. “I'm sorry it had to be like this, but there's nothing I can do that doesn't sacrifice my own happiness.”

“Really? You're happy?” the Lorax asked quietly, finally looking up to meet the Once-ler's eyes. “You don't seem happy. You just seem rich.” he hopped up onto the desk and sat down in front of the Once-ler. “And it seems to me, that maybe if you had regulated your factories, and planted trees to replace the ones you chopped, we could have both been happy.” He shrugged. “But I could go on about 'what-ifs' all day. Beanpole, I have something I want to give you before—” his voice cracked slightly, and he cleared his throat. “I have something I want to give you.” He leaned forward on the desk and took the Once-ler's hand in both of his own, before leaning up to kiss the man softly. He tasted like smoke and ash, and the Lorax pulled away quickly, wiping the bitter taste from his mouth. “I loved you, Beanpole,” he muttered.

The Once-ler's expression dropped and he stared at the Lorax with wide eyes. “What?” his voice was barely a whisper. His cheeks reddened and he lowered his head. “Why didn't you tell me sooner?” He squeezed the Lorax's hand. “I... I love you too,” he murmured. He pulled the Lorax close, leaning forward to kiss him again. “I can make you happy, Moustache.”

The Lorax shook his head. “I'm not looking for happiness, Beanpole. That's never been my goal.” He turned away to hide the sadness in his eyes. “I just wanted to protect the forest, and I think I let my emotions get in the way of that.” He looked up at the Once-ler again. “...What's done is done. We can't take back our mistakes. But I think I'd like to let myself make one more.” He wrapped his arms around the Once-ler's waist, running his hands along the man's back before sliding them down to slowly unbutton his jacket.

The Once-ler bit his lip, his face heating up as he realized what the Lorax was doing and he reached down to help him, pulling his jacket off before starting on his shirt. “You can't imagine just how long I've wanted this, Moustache,” he breathed, yanking off his shirt and tie as he leaned in again to kiss the Lorax, licking lightly at his lips.

The Lorax returned the kiss gently, sucking on the Once-ler's bottom lip before parting his lips slightly to allow the Once-ler's tongue to slide inside. “I didn't want it like this, though,” he whispered into the kiss, his breath hitching in his throat as he ran his hands over the man's chest, brushing his thumbs over his nipples before reaching down to unbutton his trousers. “I'm sorry I didn't do more to stop you. I'm sorry,” he mumbled.

The Once-ler gasped as the Lorax's thumbs ran over his nipples and he thrust his tongue slowly against the forest guardian's, running his hands through orange fur as the Lorax undid his pants. “Don't apologize,” he murmured against the kiss. One of his hands slipped down to massage the Lorax's sheath, attempting to coax his cock out. “We can worry about talking later,” he mumbled, moving his mouth down to the Lorax's neck.

The Lorax groaned as the Once-ler stroked him, his cock slipping out of its sheath, and he let out a little gasp as the Once-ler kissed his neck. He awkwardly shoved his hand down the Once-ler's pants and grabbed his cock, pulling it out and pumping it slowly. It was much bigger than he expected, for some reason, and he immediately wanted to put his mouth on it. So he leaned down and darted his tongue out, licking up the shaft. It tasted indubitably like Once-ler.

The Once-ler cried out at the sudden rush of pleasure and he gripped the Lorax's head, pulling lightly on his fur. He sat back in his chair, stroking the Lorax's imposing cock, wincing a bit as the barbs cut into his palm. “Touch me more,” he breathed, giving the Lorax's cock a small squeeze.

The Lorax moaned in surprise as the Once-ler squeezed him, and he obliged him, yanking the man's pants down to his ankles before taking the tip of his cock into his mouth, licking and sucking it. He continued to take the shaft further into his mouth as he tilted the Once-ler's hips up and pressed a finger to his entrance, sliding it in easily.

The Once-ler gasped, bucking his hips lightly against the Lorax's mouth. He let out a small yelp of surprise as the Lorax slid a finger into him and he lifted his hips to allow him easier access as he continued stroking the guardian's cock. After a few moments of this, he stood, picking up the Lorax and setting him in his chair before bending over on the desk in front of him. He glanced over his shoulder at the Lorax, giving him a sly grin.

The Lorax's eyes widened and he let out a lustful growl, gripping Once-ler's hips roughly and grinding against his ass, smearing precum across the entrance. Then he positioned the tip of his cock against the man's hole and thrust inside, letting out a feral cry of pleasure as the Once-ler's tight walls enveloped his cock.

The Once-ler screamed in a mixture of pleasure and pain and he thrust himself back against the Lorax's cock with a moan, his eyes widening as he felt the knot pressing against him. “Lorax,” he gasped, gripping tightly onto the desk.

“Beanpole,” he moaned breathlessly, digging his fingers into the Once-ler's hips. “J-just relax, this is going to hurt no matter what...” He slowly, excruciatingly began to inch his knot inside of the man, stretching his ass painfully. “Fuck!” he gasped, tossing his head back as the entire knot was finally enveloped inside of the Once-ler.

The Once-ler's hold on the desk tightened, his knuckles white. “O-oh god,” he hissed. He hadn't expected the Lorax's cock to hurt quite this bad, but he was determined that he could take it, so he did his best to relax, glancing over his shoulder at the Lorax, hesitating a moment before finally nodding. “I can take it,” he assured, though his voice wavered uncertainly.

The Lorax nodded, reaching up to stroke the Once-ler's cheek reassuringly. Then he gripped the man's hips once more and slowly, painfully pulled the knot out of him with a gasp. He gave his hips a few thrusts, sliding his shaft easily in and out of the Once-ler's stretched entrance, before carefully forcing his knot inside once more with a moan.

The Once-ler yelped in pain as the knot was yanked out of him, he sighed in relief, moaning lightly as the Lorax thrust only his shaft, the barbs still digging painfully into his insides, but that didn't hurt nearly as bad as the knot, and the Once-ler found himself biting down hard on his lip as it was forced back inside him. He knew he was tearing, but he refused to stop, he'd been wanting this for so long. “K-keep going,” he mumbled, pressing his cheek against the desk.

The Lorax moaned in response and yanked his knot out once more, gasping in pleasure and thrusting his shaft in and out once again, more and more rapidly as he approached orgasm. He finally thrust his knot inside one last time with a cry, spilling his hot cum into the Once-ler, his fingers digging into the man's hips.

The Once-ler gasped as he felt the Lorax fill him and he cried out in pleasure as his own orgasm hit him, spurting his load across the desk. He slowly relaxed his grip on the edge of the desk and allowed himself to relax. “Moustache,” he breathed, glancing back at the forest guardian, his cheeks flushed.

“Beanpole,” the Lorax whispered. He carefully pulled out and climbed up onto the desk, cupping the Once-ler's face in his hands. Then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the man's lips, quick but full of emotion. He turned away as tears began to fill his eyes. “I have to go,” he murmured, though he did not move.

The Once-ler stood, staring down at the Lorax, confusion apparent in his gaze. “Where?” He reached out to smooth the Lorax's fur. “You could just stay here with me,” he murmured, giving him a little smile.

The Lorax shook his head, his expression solemn. “I don't want to stay, Beanpole. Even if I did, I can't.” he paused, taking in a deep breath. “I'm a forest guardian. I can't live where there's no forest. I stuck it out 'till the very last tree, Beanpole—and even longer. If I don't go now, I'll die. Yes, I can die, don't look at me like that. I'll be okay, and so will you.” His voice sounded far more confident than he felt as he slid off the desk and walked slowly over to the balcony, trying to ignore the pain inside of him that screamed at him to run back to the Once-ler's arms. “See you in another life, Beanpole.” he took hold of himself and lifted into the air, unable to stop himself from sadly watching the Once-ler as he left. “Love you,” he murmured, his voice too low for the man to hear.

The Once-ler ran to the balcony, reaching helplessly after the Lorax, just barely missing touching him. “No,” he whispered, his eyes brimming with tears. “Please, I love you! I can change!!” he shouted, but the Lorax didn't stop and soon he was out of sight. The Once-ler sunk to his knees, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed. What had he done? How could he have been so blind? So foolish. “I'm sorry!” he hiccuped, pointlessly wiping at his face with his arms.  
It was then that the Once-ler stopped biggering, locking himself away so he could do no more harm. He held onto the very last truffula seed, talking to it as though it were the Lorax, telling it every night how sorry he was, hoping desperately that the Lorax could hear him through it. He promised that seed that he would plant it when the time was right, that he would find a way to reverse what he had done, that he would find a way to see the Lorax again. But as he grew older, he began to lose hope that the right time would ever come...  
Until one day when a little boy rode up to his house on a scooter, asking to hear the story of the truffula trees.


End file.
